


Rainy Days

by Flossie



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ame Orphans, Coming-of-age, Humor, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, awkward teenagers, team jiraiya - Freeform, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flossie/pseuds/Flossie
Summary: Co-written by Bettina (@gazzolibettina on twitter)!Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko are getting to *that* age. Where will it lead them?





	1. Jiraiya's magazines

| | | |

“Hey guys, look what I found!” Yahiko burst into the room the three orphans shared in the shed they shared with their teacher Jiraiya. Konan was folding paper cranes and Nagato was hanging them from the ceiling. They lazily looked up from their tasks. Yahiko slammed down some magazines onto the desk, blowing some of Konan’s papers onto the floor. She elbowed him chidingly then looked down.

“Yahiko!!! What are these!!!” Konan stood up and grabbed her friend in a headlock. Yahiko screamed and fought back as she pressed a fist through his thick orange hair to give him a noogie. Behind the mayhem, Nagato stalked to the table to peek at the magazines, and his face turned about as red as his hair. While the aqua-haired girl rubbed her knuckles harshly against Yahiko’s wild red hair, she looked over her shoulder just in time to catch the crimson that had stained Nagato’s usually ivory complexion.

“Nagato, don’t look at those!” She shouted, glancing back down to Yahiko with a disapproving glance. “You really are taking after sensei, aren’t you? He’d be proud.”

While the two bickered back and forth, Nagato’s thin digits opened the magazine, the pictures within just as crude as the cover itself. While the images didn’t particularly arouse him, they were a sight he certainly wasn’t used to.

“Yahiko, where did you get these?” He questioned quietly, a hint of embarrassment in his soft voice. Yahiko spun around, finally releasing himself from his friend’s grasp.

He proudly picked up the top magazine and opened it to the centerfold, shoving it in Nagato’s face. “I found ‘em under Jiraiya’s futon. Hot, right!??”

Nagato narrowed his rinnegan eyes and shuddered. “I don’t know!” Embarrassed, he scrambled backwards to the bed. Yahiko jeered and grabbed a couple other magazines, tackling the younger boy and making him look at photographs of soft women and built men wearing next to nothing. He laid off Nagato for a minute, suddenly thinking. He searched through the pages of one magazine, until he found a photo of a greasy, muscular man being paddle-spanked by a curly-haired twink. He showed it to Nagato and grinned mischievously. “Wanna try this?”

Nagato yelped and hid his face behind the covers. Konan snatched the magazine from Nagato and shoved him out of the way. “Stop it, you’re scaring him,” she scolded.

She sat down next to her friend and brushed her hand through his thin russet locks until he stopped shuddering. Yahiko knit his brow in thought. “Hmm…” he grabbed another magazine and found an image of a toned pink-haired girl sitting reverse cowboy over a hairy man on a red silk bedspread, her head back in apparent ecstasy. He sheepishly showed the image to Konan. “What about we try… this?”

Her sharp orange eyes traveled to his face. “Why you….!!!!” She attacked Yahiko again, laughing. Nagato crawled out of the bed and jumped into the fray as well, never one to pass up a good roughhouse.

 

| | | |

 

In the other room, the frog sage of Mt Myoboku, the legendary Sannin of Konoha, the man, the myth, the legend—Jiraiya—was frantically searching for his research materials. After spending an overabundant amount of time searching for the missing magazine, the Sannin sat back on the wooden floor, an exasperated sigh rolling off of his lips. Had he left it somewhere? He couldn’t have. The kids wouldn’t take it. . Would they? No, they were always too busy to be bothered with his research. But, they were of _that_  age now, weren’t they? Perhaps it was time for him to start better concealing his belongings.

 

| | | |

 

Within the bedroom, the three sat piled atop one another, Yahiko still gripping the magazine tightly within his grasp. While life around the shed wasn’t particularly eventful, the three had always managed to find a way to amuse one another, regardless of how dreary the days could be. They completed each other, and that made them virtually inseparable. Several moments passed of playful punches and headlocks before Konan slid her way out of the dogpile, the magazine Yahiko seemed so proud of shoved underneath her arm. “What if I tell sensei you took his book?” She jested, an eyebrow arching in apparent amusement.

Nagato’s purple orbs shifted back and forth between the two before him, imagining the outcome if Konan decided to rat him out. While he didn’t want Yahiko to be scorned for his theft, he also couldn’t help but snigger upon the thought of seeing the redhead admit to stealing such a crude magazine. Raising his hands in a grabby fashion, Yahiko adorned a pouty expression.

“Come on, give it back. Unless of course, you want it for yourself, Konan,” The elder purred, spitting out a childish laugh.

“I- I— ” Konan sputtered, at which Yahiko yowled with laughter.

“You do want it! You do want it!” Konan held the magazine tight to her chest.

 

“Yahiko! Konan! Nagato!” The frog sage called from outside. “Time for training!” The three kids raced to hide the magazines in their room, then tumbled outside to meet their teacher. Jiraiya noted the flushed looks on the orphans’ faces. He knew where the magazines were. But this conversation would have to wait for later.

 

| | | |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment or hit us on twitter with any feedback! pls fuel our egos lmao   
> Flossie @akatsukislut  
> Bettina @gazzolibettina


	2. Strange Feelings

| | | |

Rain pittered upon the wooden roof of Team Jiraiya’s shed, creating a nearly ambient atmosphere in the darkened room. Night had long since fallen in the village hidden in the rain, with no moon to light the darkened village as the thick, heavy clouds had concealed its luminous glow. Just several hours before, the Sannin had let the three off the hook by neglecting to address the issue of the hidden magazine, instead suggesting the three get ready for bed. While each of the orphans had a bed of their own, it had become routine for the three to climb into bed with one another, closely resembling their own little wolf pack. The habit had formed when they were only children and nightmares would plague Nagato’s rest, the other two had taken note and curled up beside him to offer a sense of comfort, and it had just become normal for them now. As the three lay cuddled up to one another, Konan’s piercingly orange eyes fluttered open, looking down to both boys who had their heads laid gently against her chest. A smile couldn’t help but curl at her lips upon the peaceful sight of the two, their chests rising and falling at a slow and steady pace. Gently, her hands began to run up and down both of their backs, fingernails scratching ever so softly. She really adored the two, and with every day that passed, her love grew stronger.

Love, and maybe something else… careful not to dislodge the boys’ heads from her chest, Konan reached under the futon and slid out a single magazine. She quietly leafed through it until she found the image that had caught her eye earlier. It was a curvy woman with light skin bent over at the waist, one muscular man gripping her hips roughly and holding them to his, and another, lankier man with dark hair covering his face standing in front of her, gripping her by her ponytail and holding her head to his groin. Konan looked at the image appraisingly, then tore it out of the magazine. She gingerly folded the glossy page into quarters, and slipped it into her pajamas pocket before slipping the magazine back under their bed. She took a deep breath. As usual, the boys were already sleeping deeply, undisturbed by her movements. She then closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep.

Just as Konan was drifting out of consciousness, she felt something on her right. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Yahiko, faced flushed, shifting around. It was uncharacteristic of him to be disturbed at night, and it didn’t look much like one of Nagato’s nightmares. “What’s happening?” she wondered to herself. She petted his hair, hoping he would calm down. Unfortunately, it seemed to have to opposite effect as Yahiko began to make strange, soft noises until suddenly she felt something wet and warm on her leg. She jolted awake. “Gross!” she yelled, pulling the covers off. “Yahiko, did you pee on me??”  
Yahiko, groggy with sleep, opened his eyes. “Whaaaa?”  
“I’m telling Jiraiya!” Konan declared as she jumped out of bed and headed out of the room with determination.  
Yahiko rubbed his eyes and slowly got himself out of bed, crawling over Nagato. As he stood up, he noticed his sticky pants and murmured a noise of disgust.  
Nagato opened his eyes, on the edge of waking up. Yahiko placed a hand on his forehead. “Don’t worry, little Nagato, you can go back to sleep” he whispered. The younger orphan closed his eyes and went right back to sleep. Nagato couldn’t help but lean down and give the kid a soft kiss on the forehead. He loved him so much. But right now he had to deal with his sticky pants… he trudged outside to take a shower.

| | | |

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (very jcole voice) wet dreamz


	3. The Talk

| | | |

 

Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, and Jiraiya sat in a circle on the floor eating cold toast and butter for breakfast. The room was quiet but for their munching. The orphans and the toad sage were sharing awkward glances around the room, until Jiraiya put down his plate. 

“Konan told me what happened last night,” he sighed. 

“Something happened last night?” Nagato asked fearfully.

Yahiko put a calming hand on Nagato’s shoulder. “Nothing bad...” he smiled, then looked up at Jiraiya, “...right?”

“Right,” their master replied, cracking his knuckles. Sweat dripped down his forehead. “I don’t really know how to do this, so…” he bit his thumb, drawing blood. “Summoning technique!” He pressed his hand to the floor where a seal appeared, then, in a flash of smoke, two very old frogs. Jiraiya introduced the one with a moustache as Fukasaku, and the curly-haired one as his wife, Shima. 

“Call me grandpa,” Fukasaku insisted. “So, Jiraiya-chan, what did you call me here for?” 

Jiraiya gestured to the kids, his hand shaking slightly. More sweat rolled down his face. “They, uh…”

Shima’s froggy eyes opened wide. “Oh Jiraiya-chan! Your students need the Talk?”

All three orphans shifted in their spots. “The what?” “Why?” “Why’d you bring the toads?” They all clamored for answers. 

Jiraiya could hardly meet eyes with the orphans as they inquired curiously about the appearance of the toads and the ‘Talk’ they were supposed to have. While he was sure this day was going to arrive one day, he certainly hadn’t imagined he’d have to handle it, so what better to do than summon the toads! “Well, I have some business to take care of,” The Sannin excused himself, quickly making his exit from the room, leaving nothing but the curious trio and the two toads. 

“So why did you guys need to come all the way over here just ‘cause Yahiko peed on me??” Exclaimed Konan. 

“Did not!” Argued Yahiko. 

“Did too!”

Fukasaku gave a brief glance to his wife before nodding, it was best to just get it over with, he assumed. Why Jiraiya was forcing this upon them, he hadn’t any idea. He’d get him back for this. With a large sigh, he began: “It seems, Konan, that Yahiko did not pee on you last night.”

Konan crossed her arms and stuck her tongue at her friend. “Told you so!” 

“What happened,” Fukasaku continued, “was called a wet dream,”

“That sounds like pee to me,” Konan whispered. 

“...and it’s part of a wonderful mammalian process called puberty,” concluded Fukasaku, pretending he hadn’t heard Konan. The grandpa frog then continued on quite the ramble about male and female human reproductive systems and body changes and puberty and sex, taking note of each and every one of their startled expressions. Just as he had expected, Yahiko seemed both intrigued and disgusted, but there was obviously something clicking within his brain. Konan appeared confused and quite literally repulsed, refusing to lock eyes with either of the boys, and all the while Nagato sat breathlessly, his purple eyes widened to the size of saucers, pale cheeks now a burning crimson. Within all three of their guts was a swirling sensation they couldn’t quite put a name to.

It took a bit to collect themselves and surprisingly, Nagato seemed to be the first to recollect his thoughts. Perhaps because he hadn’t experienced last night’s… events. Curiosity began to nag at his thoughts, the message they had conveyed quite nearly resembling the images from the book Yahiko had shown them last night. Without a word, the boy stood and rushed to the bedroom, only to return with the magazine in hand, presenting it to the toads before them. “What are these for, then?” He inquired innocently, cocking his head to the side as Fukasaku and Shima stared at the image with disbelief upon their froggy features. “Jiraiya-chan.. leaving something like that in the children’s reach,” Shima thought to herself. 

“They, um.. well, you see,” she started, raising her hand to her chin, attempting to find some way to put this into words. Desperately, she glanced over to her husband who also seemed to be in a state of shock. “They’re for adults, not like you three,” Fukasaku interrupted, snatching the magazine from the boy’s hands. 

“They’re for adults… to do  _ what _ ?” Badgered Yahiko, grabbing the magazine back. 

“Is it like an instruction manual?” volunteered Konan, reaching into her pocket to show the frogs the image of the threesome. “You never mentioned anything with multiple people, like this one…”

Fukasaku and Shima looked each other, at a complete loss. 

“How about this one? Is she in pain?” Yahiko clamored, opening the magazine to the photo of the girl riding reverse cowgirl. “Does it hurt?”

“No it d—“ began Fukasaku. 

“How about this one??” Asked Nagato, showing the frogs a photo of two men doing it. “Can two men make a baby too?”

“No, you see,” managed Shima, “sex is… sex… feels good.” She put her arm around her husband. “It’s something  _ mature adults _ do to feel closer, like me and my husband!” 

The orphans gaped at the frogs. Yahiko was the first to speak: “Frogs can do it to?!?”

“Yes, all animals can do it, but it’s different for us than for mammals. Don’t worry about the mechanics though” she smiled, a twinkle in her eye. 

Fukasaku removed Shima’s arm from his shoulders. “Sometimes,” he said with resignation, “ _ immature _ people, like Jiraiya-chan, will use images like these to…” he stared at Shima, searching for words. 

“They’ll use it to  _ pretend _ they’re having sex,” Shima offered. 

The kids giggled. 

“So you don’t have to be making a baby?” Yahiko asked enthusiastically. 

“No,” Fukasaku confirmed, “you don’t have to be making a baby. That’s what’s happening in the photos Konan and Nagato pointed out. Those are photos of people doing it for fun.” 

Yahiko’s wide eyes glistened with interest. 

 

| | | |

 

“Those people are doing it for fun,” those words repeated over and over within Yahiko’s mind as he lay silently upon his bed, warm brown eyes staring blankly at the ceiling above him. While he couldn’t quite recall his dream, it must’ve been good as it had aroused such a reaction from his unconscious body. Sex was pleasurable, Shima had informed, and it was a means to get closer to those you love, so what was the problem if he wanted to get in on the action? Huffing out an agitated breath, he turned over to face the two who appeared to be asleep, not so much as a peep from either of them. Puffing out his cheeks in a nearly pouty manner, he began to scoot his way closer to the redhead who lie silently beside Konan. A moment passed where Yahiko had just stared silently at the two, observing before he decided to make a move. Leaning closer, he could feel his own heart beginning to race, and it wasn’t like him to lose his cool. A kiss wouldn’t hurt anything, would it? But which of the two were less likely to beat his ass for trying it? ...Nagato. 

Letting out one last nervous breath, he put lips with his younger friend’s, not quite allowing the kiss to be gentle. Instead, he hastily pushed Nagato’s lips apart with his own, the sudden gesture waking the redhead with a start. “Mmf!” The younger yelped, eyes widening as he pushed himself out of the bed. The commotion woke Konan up, her left side suddenly cold from the loss of Nagato. She surveyed the damage, one boy on the floor and the other crouched on her lap, both flushed and flustered. The moment seemed to last a lifetime. Until finally, Konan asked, “Nagato, are you OK?”

The boy stayed where he was on the floor, dumbfounded.

Tears came to Yahiko’s eyes. “I’m so sorry, Nagato! I didn’t mean to scare you! I--”

“What happened??” Konan demanded again. 

“I tried to kiss him,” admitted Yahiko. 

Nagato’s rippled eyes widened further, his body still frozen in place.

Konan looked between the boys. “I don’t think you’re allowed to do that when people are asleep,” she considered. 

Yahiko wiped a tear from his pink cheek. “Maybe not. I didn’t know, I’m so sorry Nagato…” he reached out his hand to help his friend back onto the bed.

Nagato, finally starting to breathe again, reached up to clasp Yahiko’s tan fingers. His grasp was firm and comforting. He blinked a tear away. “It’s ok.” 

“Nagato--”

“I said it’s OK,” he whispered, leveraging his weight against Yahiko’s grasp to lift himself back into the bed. He curled back into his usual sleeping position, his legs wrapped around Konan’s left leg and his hand across her torso. He didn’t let go of Yahiko’s hand. 

Konan ran her fingers through his bright red locks, massaging his scalp. She locked eyes with the older boy for a very long moment, at which he raised his free hand to her cheek. “Can I--?” he whispered, as not to wake the slumbering youngest. 

Konan looked down at Nagato and back at Yahiko. I mean, it couldn’t hurt, right? She remembered the photograph of the three adults she’d torn from the magazine. It made her feel warm in a way she didn’t quite recognize, and it made her feel kind of reckless. 

“Maybe tomorrow,” she whispered back. “I think we should let him  sleep for now.” 

Yahiko locked eyes with her one more time. He hummed an agreement and stretched himself out back on the bed as well, his head on Konan’s chest and his hand still in Nagato’s. “Goodnight Konan” he muttered into her nightshirt. 

“Goodnight,” she whispered back. 

  
| | | |  
  



	4. Beat it out

| | | |

 

The sun began to creep out from behind thick clouds as morning came rolling in, but the rain never once ceased its relentless driving. The day before them was quite an exciting one, they would train with Jiraiya and further their abilities, which never failed to light a spark of elation within each of them. However, Yahiko found himself anticipating a different course of events. The night before, when he had requested a kiss from Konan, she had thought about it, and it was painfully evident that she wanted to oblige, or at least that’s how eldest boy read into it. Today was the day he was going to try this out, to give in to these unexperienced feelings, they’d just have to finish training first. 

Nimble fingers collected pieces of  stray sapphire hair, tying them up into a neat bun as orange irises stared tiredly back at themselves in the mirror. Her sleep hadn’t exactly been peaceful, as her thoughts had been occupied by the strange sensation that filled her gut upon Yahiko’s request. Having him so close, wanting to kiss her, affected in a way she couldn’t put a word to.  Whatever it was, she’d have to put it in the back of her mind while they trained, or there was no doubting she’d get distracted.

“You two ready?” The girl asked softly, noticing the tired expressions that contorted both of the boys’ features. It seemed their rest wasn’t ideal, either. “Come on,” She encouraged, reaching out a hand to both the boys, interlocking her fingers between Nagato’s pale digits and Yahiko’s tan ones. Once she had gathered both of the others, she lead them out of her bedroom and toward their Sensei. 

Jiraiya stood outside in a frog costume, grinning widely at the orphans. “Didn’t sleep so well last night, didja?” He reached out and ruffled Yahiko’s spiky hair. “I didn’t realize the Talk would be so trying…”   
“Grandpa toad said you’re immature!” Nagato exclaimed, laughing and pointing at Jiraiya.

“Wha-”

“And you use pictures to pretend to have sex!” Konan continued, but with more curiosity in her voice.

“Have you ever had sex??” Yahiko finally asked, crouching down and balling his fists excitedly.

Jiraiya’s hand, complete with frog gloves and round fingers, reached up behind his head in an expression of embarrassment. 

“Yeah, have you?” “What’s it like?” “Do you have a girlfriend?” “Did you do it with the snake guy that told you to kill us?” The orphans badgered their sensei, grabbing at his frog suit and trying to get a reaction out of him. 

The frog sage blushed until he could take it no longer, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Inside the frog suit, a log clattered to the ground. 

The three teenagers groaned. “Really? Substitution jutsu?”

Jiraiya, crouched in a tree, winked at them. “You’re going to have to beat it out of me!” and he jumped from tree to tree towards their training ground. 

The statement aroused a sense of determination within the three, quickly chasing after their sensei in search of answers. While the information the toads had provided them with was more than plentiful, they couldn’t help but crave a better understanding, and who was better to ask than their own sensei?  

The four met in the clearing where they usually trained. Jiraiya made a single shadow clone. “Now, if I did this right,” Jiraiya smiled, “this one should hold up to some pretty heavy pummeling. So I want you three to attack him with killing intent, and he’ll do the same against you. Think of it as a test--if you three together can beat one of Konoha’s legendary sages, I think you’re ready to truly call yourselves ninja!” 

Yahiko jumped up. “Roger that!” he yelled. “I will become the best ninja and I will change this country!”

Konan and Nagato solemnly nodded their heads at that. 

“Formation B!” ordered Yahiko.

“Roger!” responded Nagato, and ran ahead of the other two, straight toward the clone of the frog sage. The clone stepped back and wove a jutsu. “Rasengan!” The forest clearing erupted in a flash of light as the ball of chakra met Nagato’s palm. Nagato smiled under his bangs as the clone noticed with surprise that his rasengan had not made contact, and was instead being absorbed by the ginger boy.  “Preta path,” he whispered to the frog sage with a wink. Before the clone had time to react, Yahiko ran up to him shouting “Water style: Wild water wave!” and flooding the clearing. The wave hit Jiraiya’s clone and distracted him long enough for Konan’s fleet of paper shuriken to scratch his face and arms. 

“You’re going to have to do better than that!” taunted the clone, grabbing Nagato’s outstretched palm and throwing him aside. Nagato skidded to his feet a yard behind the sage. 

“Now, Konan!” the eldest boy exclaimed. A sudden jet of paper sheets rained at the Jiraiya clone, wrapping around him and restraining his motion long enough for Yahiko to stand over the body. “Water style: water bullets!” he pelted the downed sage clone with harsh water. 

“Yahiko, stop!” called Konan, but it was too late. Her paper prison was beginning to weaken as the paper got wet. Jiraiya’s clone shook off the papers and picked up Yahiko by the ankle. Konan ran up to the clone to try to take him down with taijutsu, but he successfully used the boy as a shield against her blows. “Ow! Ow! Konan, stop it! Ow!” 

“Then move out of the way, dummy!” She shouted in frustration, but to no avail. Despite Yahiko’s squirming and Konan’s fast movements, she couldn’t get a single blow to connect to the clone. 

The sage clone suddenly spun around. “And don’t think I’ve forgotten about you, either!” he addressed Nagato, who was forming some hand seals, crouched behind a rock. The other two orphans cursed. What would they do now that their secret weapon had been discovered?

Nagato slowly stood up. He blew his hair out of his face and smiled. He was radiating a sort of hostile energy, one that Yahiko and Konan had seen many times before. His gaunt features held a kind of life-or-death determination. “Let… Him…”

Yahiko, still hanging from Jiraiya’s hand, waved his hands wildly, smiling and trying to calm down his friend.

“...GO!!!” The younger finished. “ALMIGHTY PUSH!!” He thrust out his right hand, causing poor Yahiko to go flying into a tree. Konan rushed after him, knowing that Nagato probably didn’t realize he could hurt his comrade when he was in this state. 

“HEAVENLY PULL OF ALL CREATION!” The Jiraiya clone flew across the clearing and into Nagato’s outstretched hand. “You will not hurt my friends,” he hissed into its ear. He then produced a kunai from his robes and aimed it at Jiraiya’s head. Before he could strike, a giant paper demon shuriken flew through the air and cut the clone’s head clean off! In a second, the clone disappeared with a puff of smoke. 

Konan and Yahiko ran to comfort their friend. Using the rinnegan tended to make Nagato get flustered, or get flashbacks to his first kill when he was orphaned. He had stopped getting so affected after living with Konan and Yahiko’s love each night, but rinnegan usage could still be triggering. The boy was shuddering, and welcomed his friends’ warm embrace. He took a deep breath and smelled the sweet fragrance of their bodies together, the cotton of their robes and the salt of their sweat and Konan’s wet paper and Yahiko’s dirty hair… he closed his eyes and absorbed this comforting moment like he’d absorbed Jiraiya’s ninjutsu earlier. He leaned in to touch his forehead to the other two’s, then looked up. Jiraiya--the real Jiraiya--was standing above the three of them, hands on his hips, face beaming.

“Great job! Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato, you beat me fair and square!” The three smiled shily. “It’s been three years of training and I have to get back to my home and my friends. I am confident that the three of you, with your skills in ninjutsu and taijutsu, will become very successful.” The kids blushed and drew closer to each other. “I truly believe… that you might be the ones to bring peace to this country.” Jiraiya finished, closing his eyes. “Now, let’s go get some dinner!”

 

| | | |

 

Jiraiya prepared a grilled fish for dinner, using a flashy fireball jutsu. Since it was to be their last dinner together, he went all-out, with seasonings and sides and sauces galore. The food was hearty and tasty. However, something was missing… 

“Sensei,” demanded Yahiko, narrowing his brown eyes and looking directly at the frog sage. “You never told us whether you’ve had sex!”

Plating each of the orphan’s meals, Jiraiya froze momentarily upon Yahiko’s statement. The Sannin had hoped the difficulty of their training would have shifted the boy’s attention, but it seemed to had done the opposite, and he couldn’t keep it to himself for any longer, for they technically  _ did _ beat it out of him. Sitting cross-legged in front of his own plate, the elder allowed a loud sigh to roll of his lips, dark eyes glancing to each of the children that sat with curiosity apparent in their gaze. They had grown so much. He didn’t have to strain his brain to recall their childish features, smaller voices and bigger dreams. He supposed that was what it felt like to raise children, you watch them go from needing assistance to fending for themselves, and while it made him unbelievably proud, it also came with a nagging sadness. 

“Yes, I’ve had sex,” Jiraiya admitted, a nearly defeated tone in his voice. He had never imagined he’d be admitting something like  _ that _ to the children. “But I didn’t love them. You see, sex is something that can be used for fun, but at it’s purest state, it’s used for love. Sex is a way.. How do I put this,” he murmured, raising a hand to his chin in thought, “To show someone just how much you love them.” 

Yahiko’s giggles died down as his sensei began to explain the significance of sex, his brown hues twinkling in fascination. It was just as grandma toad had said! You had sex to get closer to the ones you love. Sheepishly, he glanced over his shoulder to the other two, who appeared to be on an entirely different train of thought than his own. Yahiko, more than he could explain, adored Nagato and Konan, and if this act of sensuality really allowed him to prove just how strong his love was, what was holding him back? 

  
  
  


| | | |


	5. Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100% EXPLICIT!!!

“Why is Yahiko taking such a long time in the shower?”

Konan looked down. Nagato was certainly the most perceptive of the group, and he tended to get worried when anything went differently than he was used to. The rinnegan user knew that something was up between Yahiko and Konan, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. 

 

Yahiko had never gotten that kiss from Konan. Or any kisses at all, for that matter. He stood under the cold water, letting it run down his muscular body. He was tense, ever since Konan had suggested they sleep in different beds. In fact, it had been a while since he’d been touched at all, outside of their ongoing combat training, or that time he got caught by a shopkeeper for stealing food. He missed the closeness he’d become accustomed to with Nagato and Konan. He missed his friends. 

 

Purple optics observed the girl carefully as she kept her gaze upon the floor. Ever since Yahiko had that dream, his and Konan’s relationship had appeared strained, but Nagato hadn’t any idea as to how to make things normal again, and with Konan suggesting they all return to their own beds instead of sleeping together, it seemed it would stay that way for a while. It was difficult to adjust to, but perhaps it was what was necessary, as they  _ were  _ getting older. 

Allowing the redhead ten more minutes in the shower that was bound to be ice by now, Nagato stood from his bed, bare feet padding down the wooden floor until he had arrived at the bathroom. Raising a pale hand, he knocked gently, “Yahiko, is everything all right?” His soft voice questioned, listening for any sign that something had gone wrong. 

“Hmph,” came the muffled reply. 

Nagato didn’t like that. He didn’t like it when there were secrets between the three of them. 

“I’m going to come in, OK?”

“Hmph.”

Nagato gingerly opened the door and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He could see the outline of Yahiko’s tan body under the water, behind the curtain. He sat down on the floor. “Yahiko, is something up between you and Konan?”

On the other side of the curtain, Yahiko sighed heavily. So many thoughts were racing through his head. Should he tell him?

“Never mind that. I know somethings up between you and Konan. Ever since grandpa and grandma toad explained that dream you had…”

Yahiko finger-combed water through his coarse hair. It was now or never. 

“You know how the toads said sex was good for deepening the bonds of love, and that it feels good, and you know how much I love you and Konan, but I asked Konan to kiss me and she said no because she didn’t think you would want to kiss me, and I don’t want to get between the three of us you know, but—“ the older boy blurted, interrupted by Nagato’s lips suddenly on his. Nagato’s thin fingers touched Yahiko’s back, cold water streaming down both of them. 

Suddenly, and all at once, Yahiko was hit with the exact sensation he had been so long anticipating, Nagato’s warm lips pressed up against his own. Intaking a sharp breath, his chocolate brown eyes widened before ever so slowly fluttering closed. As he grew more comfortable with the situation, his arms wrapped themselves around the younger boy’s shoulders, further soaking the poor redhead. Nagato was warm.. and sweet, and from this close a distance his scent was even stronger, making Yahiko’s heart pound from within his chest’s confinement. Nagato was timid, and Yahiko had always known that about him, so the last thing he wanted to do was startle him, but he couldn’t stop his warm tongue from snaking out past his lips, tentatively licking at the corner of the boy’s mouth. 

Nagato jumped slightly at that, but didn’t pull away, which made Yahiko’s heart melt even more. But he realized he had to end the kiss. 

“Nagato… I don’t… I don’t want to do anything without Konan.” 

The red haired boy looked at him quizzically. “I thought something was up between you and her?”

Yahiko took a deep breath. He put his wet hands on Nagato’s shoulders and looked into his eyes. He struggled for words. “You were what was up between me and her. She said it was important that whatever we do, we do it together… and she was afraid you weren’t ready yet, so she said we shouldn’t do anything at all…”

Nagato nodded solemnly. The two stood there for a moment, Yahiko under the shower and Nagato’s wet clothes dripping all over the floor. 

“Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go get her.”

With a brief nod, Nagato headed out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom where he assumed the girl would be. 

Sitting upon the bed, Konan’s golden irises glanced over the paper roses she had created in her boredom, a sigh escaping her lips. The boys had been gone for quite a while, and while part of her wanted to leave them be, her curiosity got the better of her. Without a moment to spare, her pale feet met the wooden floor beneath them, hurrying down the hallway and towards the bathroom. However, before she could arrive, she was met with the image of Nagato drenched, a dark blush staining his pale cheeks. “Nagato?” She questioned, arching a brow at the bizarre sight. 

“Konan!” He replied, running up to embrace her. She shrunk back from his cold wet robe. Presently Yahiko walked down the hallway too, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. 

“Yahiko told me what happened between you two,” Nagato confided to Konan. 

“And then he suddenly kissed me!” Boasted the almost-naked boy, flashing a bombastic thumbs-up. 

Konan’s eyes widened. “I had no idea you were feeling it too…” she brushed Nagato’s bangs away from his eyes so she could give him a searching stare. 

Yahiko approached them from behind, clapping Nagato on the back with a squelch. “Well, let’s get you out of those wet clothes, why don’t we?” He grabbed Nagato’s arm and started dragging him towards the bedroom, Konan in tow. 

Once the three had made their back into the bedroom, Konan’s thin digits reached towards the doorknob to ensure it was locked before gazing over towards the boys, watching as Yahiko gingerly laid the younger down onto the bed. It amazed her that Nagato had shared the same feelings they had, and it touched her. The bond the three shared had always held a significance to her that was above all else, and to know the feeling was reciprocated warmed her heart. A loving grin curled her lips as she approached the two, sitting herself down onto bed beside Nagato. 

With a toothy smile, Yahiko leaned over to the girl, pressing a loving kiss to her chubby cheek.  His fingers slid up Nagato’s shirt, attempting to not only rid the boy of the sopping material, but to also expose more of him. He wasn’t going to be the only one who got seen naked, after all. 

Nagato giggled as he let the other boy undress him. Unwrapping his belt, his green robe, and lastly his undershirt came up over his head. His damp chest was covered in goosebumps as water from his hair dripped down it. 

“You look cold,” Konan smiled and touched the boy’s bare chest. 

Yahiko undid the towel from around his waist and tossed it to the other boy. “Here, clean yourself up. Don’t want to get the bed wet…”

The other two orphans gawked at Yahiko’s body.

“What are you waiting for? Dry your hair” ordered Yahiko. 

Nagato did his best to dry himself off, still unable to tear his eyes away from Yahiko. He felt Konan’s soft touch on his chest and it made his gut feel all fluttery. He could barely think, he was overcome with so much love for the two of them.

Pale, thin digits massaged his scalp through the towel Yahiko had handed to him, his purple eyes scanning up and down the boy’s tanned body, the sight alone causing his heart to skip a beat. “You almost done?” The elder boy jested, snatching the towel up from Nagato before crawling onto the bed beside them. “Konan,” he uttered, tan hands reaching out to gently tug at her clothing. With Nagato nearly undressed and himself entirely exposed, it was only fair Konan lost some of her clothing too.

Pale cheeks flushed as Yahiko pawed at her apparel before beginning to pull her shirt up and over her head. “Come on, Nagato, help me out,” The boy demanded, taking the other’s thin hand and placing it on the clasp of Konan’s black bra. Swallowing thickly, the youngest began to nervously remove the material from the girl, rippled optics glancing up at her every now and again to make sure she was fine with this. To his surprise, Konan leaned over and planted a kiss on his forehead. Her lips were soft, and plumper than Yahiko’s. He jumped a little, hand brushing her now-exposed breast. Her hand instinctively jumped to his, holding it to herself. 

Yahiko broke their intimate moment by crawling around behind the two of them and holding them both in his strong arms. “Hey Nagato! Don’t hog Konan all to yourself!” he laughed, cupping Konan’s other breast in his hand. She smiled gently at that, feeling the butterflies in her stomach fly all over one another as she felt an excitement she hadn’t ever felt before. The nearness of the boys had her heart beating a hundred miles a minute, their gentle touches like electricity, sending shivers down her spine. It felt so strange, to be exposed in front of them like this, but nothing had ever felt any more right. They had always been open with each other, so this felt almost normal, and undeniably exciting. 

Yahiko kept Konan’s petite breast within his grasp, brown eyes raising to meet her golden irises, a grin of excitement curling his lips. Slowly, and almost timidly, Yahiko leant in and closed the gap between them, his lips tenderly taking Konan’s. Her soft lips tasted different than Nagato, but the flavor was just as wonderful. It took a minute of awkward nose bumping and teeth clanking before the two had finally gotten the kiss right, moving in sync with one another until their human need for oxygen demanded they part. Pulling back, the boy licked his lips, an uncharacteristic blush upon his tan cheeks. 

“Don’t think we’re leaving you out of this,” The elder boy stated, pushing Nagato into a lying position before crawling over top of him. While Yahiko wasn’t exactly educated in the finer details of sex, he knew what he wanted to do, and he was just going to stick to that. Leaning closer to the timid redhead, he began trailing feather soft kisses up and down his neck, before they began traveling down his collarbone, chest and to his flat belly.

Konan laughed and kneeled on the bed next to Nagato, leaning over to kiss him as well. He started to squirm, unused to the touch. Yahiko took the challenge and tickled his ribcage, making the poor boy get extremely aroused and let out a breathy noise.

The elder now looked to Konan and winked. “Wanna blow his fucking mind?” He whispered to her. She looked back at him, not fully comprehending. But he gently took her hand and lead it to Nagato’s hard dick. Don’t ask him how, but Yahiko knew just how to please a man. (Or at least, he knew how to please once certain orange-haired man named Yahiko… but Nagato was a man too, so how different could he be?) He closed his fist around hers, gripping the boy just tight enough. The younger gasped. Confident that Konan could figure out what to do, Yahiko went back to caressing Nagato’s entire body. He rolled over so he was lying next to Nagato and began to kiss his neck, breathing into his ear and causing him to squirm even more. Konan’s sharp gaze flicked between the two boys, her two boys, lying naked next to each other. She loved them both so much. With a few firm strokes and pumps, she brought Nagato to his peak and then crawled over to Yahiko’s other side. She held Nagato’s hand and planted kisses up and down Yahiko’s tan neck. His bristly hair tickled her brow. “What about me?” she whispered into his ear, causing goosebumps to raise on his neck. 

Brown eyes glanced at the two before him, Nagato lying on the bed, his chest rising and falling heavily as he attempted to collect himself from his orgasm. Smiling cheekily, he then shifted his gaze to Konan, an expression on her face he certainly hadn’t seen before. “I haven’t forgotten about you,” he whispered in return, ignoring the pounding of his chest to gently lie the girl down beside Nagato, tan digits hastily  removing the last pieces of clothing that kept her hidden from them. Once she was entirely exposed, curious eyes flit all across her petite body, his stomach fluttering upon the sight. Right on the bed before him were the two loves of his life, and while he wasn’t one for corny shit, they looked more breathtaking than ever. 

“Come on. Nagato,” he encouraged, taking a hold of the younger’s hand to pull him into a sitting position. Purple hues glanced down to the girl before him, a dark crimson creeping onto his ivory cheeks. 

Not exactly positive of what to do, Yahiko wracked his brain for anything from the magazine that could help them out, and just like that he could recall an imagine that had originally piqued his curiosity. From what he could recall, the woman in the photo appeared to be more than pleased, so why not try it out?  Placing both hands upon her soft thighs, he pushed them open, laying himself down right before her, his head in between her legs. Before he could allow himself to hesitate, he pressed his lips up against her. 

Holy shit, the flavor! The smell! The soft wetness… The boy was completely engulfed in the experience of her and had no sense of anything else. He licked and slurped until Konan, with a giggle, pointed out to him where it felt best to be licked. He sucked on her there, and her hair tickled his face. He had no idea that this warm softness had been hidden in this girl he loved so much. He let out a breath of hot air, which made Konan gasp. Now he was greedy for more, her voice so damn compelling. He bowed his head back down and continued to eat her out, humming with excitement. Konan couldn’t collect herself either, her back instinctively arching as she tried to pull Yahiko’s orange head as close to herself as possible. Nagato had risen to a sitting position, and looked  on with wide eyes. He had no idea what to do. He placed an uncertain hand on her shoulder, and tried gently running his fingers over her torso like the other boy had done to him. Her chest was soft, and covered in goosebumps. His hands were cold and he worried he wasn’t helping her at all, until he accidentally flipped her swollen nipple and she nearly screamed. 

Yahiko looked up, and saw Nagato sitting back, shuddering, and holding his hand away from Konan. The scream of pleasure must have frightened the poor boy. After making sure Konan was indeed satisfied, he maneuvered his body so he could give the younger a warm, protective hug. After a moment in Yahiko’s reassuring embrace, Nagato began to breathe normally again, his shoulders relaxing. Yahiko smiled sweetly at him, and nudged his nose with his. His nose slid off Nagato’s, still damp from Konan. Yahiko grinned at the comedy then pushed his face into Nagato’s, mouthing the words “kiss me.” The redheaded boy did just that, and pressed his lips onto his. He tasted the sweet taste of Konan’s come mixed with Yahiko’s saliva. Caught off-guard by the new taste, he allowed himself to be pushed under the older boy’s muscular body. 

Konan watched the two through half-lidded eyes, her chest rising and falling heavily as she attempted to gather herself from her orgasm. Watching as the boys kissed, an idea came to the girl’s mind. Pushing herself up, she crawled over to Yahiko as he kissed Nagato, her golden hues flitting down to his hardened manhood. Swallowing thickly, she took a hold of it, instantly earning a jump from the elder. “Keep kissing him,” she demanded, before lowering her head to the boy’s member, pressing gentle kisses there. It had felt indescribable to feel his mouth on her, so perhaps she could return the favor. Slowly, and not quite confidently, she began to take him into her warm mouth, nose scrunching at his salty taste. Curiously, her tongue snuck past her lips to lick at him, before sucking gently. Noticing that had earned quite the response from the boy, a confidence glimmered in her eyes as she began to quicken the pace. 

Yahiko could barely breathe, Konan’s hot mouth on him, and Nagato’s saliva intermingling with his own. As the girl began to bring him to his peak, he moaned into the redhead’s mouth, giving Nagato the chance to, uncharacteristically, slide his tongue into Yahiko’s mouth. Taken aback by the younger’s random courage, he didn’t fight for dominance and instead allowed the boy’s tongue to slide up against his own, savoring his sweet flavor. He groaned deeply into Nagato’s mouth but felt his pleasure start to plateau. As Konan’s head continued its rhythmic bobbing on his dick, he started to feel like he wasn’t getting anywhere, and anyway, he felt sorry for her. He pushed himself out of the grasp of the other two orphans and lay on his side, smiling at them with wide eyes. 

“I love you both so goddamn much…” he started.

“Then why don’t you let us finish you off?” Konan asked, with worry in her voice. “Was I doing something wrong? I could change what I was doing…”

Nagato just watched them both silently from behind his sweaty bangs. 

“I’m not sure. I just felt like I wasn’t gonna, you know, get to like… completion… you know?” He looked thoughtful then shook the uncertainty off his face. “It doesn’t matter. I just want to hug you now!” He pulled them both towards him, noticing that his dick began to fall limp. He held the orphans tightly to his sweaty tan body, Konan under his left arm and Nagato under his right. Nagato smiled coyly and pulled a blanket over the three of them. 

Yahiko kissed the two orphans, his two first and only loves, on their foreheads. “A love like ours… will change this country. We will bring peace. I am absolutely sure of it.”


End file.
